Shed a Tear
by GrayPony
Summary: What if Garret had managed to capture Fitz when he escaped? How would the rise of HYDRA have gone on if they'd had him? This is my first try on alternate plots. Please be patient if something does not work out. Comments and critics are highly appreciated.
1. S1Ep17 Story Premise

"As for you, Agent Fitz, you'll hold a very high rank on our Tech division if you volunteer."

"If not, you'll have no rank and a lot of pain. Of course, either way, your services will be required."

Fitz' breath stocked in his lungs. This was horrible! Sure someone would do something! Anything! He saw the scene in front of him and he felt so betrayed.

How could this man do that to all of them?

"NEVER!" He meant to shout it but it was nothing but a breath, a bare whisper of defeat in his head which no one heard.

"You're gonna suffer for what you've done. And I... I plan on being a very big part of that." He at least managed to push out. He saw the mocking smile on the bigger Agents face knowing the man contempt him for his shaking voice and the tears streaming down his face but he wasn't ashamed. He felt pride. He would never give in whatever they'd do to him.

But the vile man they all had thought so highly of, the man they'd even rescued and saved, he just chucked at him. " I like you, kid."

He smiled, he truly smiled! Looking Fitz straight in the eyes, without even looking at Mae and Coulson he said:

"All right, let them have it.

But shoot that one in the kneecaps."

Fitz found pride in the fact he didn't crumble. He stood tall and hide his terror as good as he could.

Then there was a rumble and the tide had been turning again.

Later he had been sitting on this plane on its way to the freezer trying to make his promise come true. He looked at the face from Agent Garret and felt nothing but loathing for the traitor. He was meant to work on the decrypting of some technology a team had found while getting rid of some other HYDRA-Agents in one of the few S.H.I.E.L.D. bases that had been held by the agents and also to help examine the technologies they had found on Garret while searching him for weapons. He could have done this better at the bus but wanted to see this man being incarcerated and Ward had helped him to get on this plane. He had understood. He suggested that they might manage to get clues from the traitor that might be useful and that it would be handy to have an expert with them who could put it to good use. But Fitz assumed that Hand might now it to be a ruse.

He listened to Hand's little talk and it fed his hatred. Oh yes, he wanted to see this man suffering and maybe she had understood just as well.

Just then Hand turned to Garret and mentioned impassively:

"You shot the wrong clairvoyant before, care to shoot the right one?"

Fitz looked sideways at him and he felt the urge to take the gun and do it himself. S.H.I.E.L.D. had meant everything to him. It had been his home. To see the man die who had destroyed it all would be a soothing for his grieve.

When Ward got up and turned to the traitor, weapon in hand, he felt a sick, twisting flash of joy surging to his mind. He turned to look at Garret and was surprised to see him looking back smirking.

Then everything went to hell.


	2. S1Ep17

_I will rewatch the episodes following the reveal of Hydra and rewrite the story close to what I see. Lets see with what I come up. If you have suggestions or ideas I'm happy to read them! Just gimme a comment ;-)_

 _Lets get started with the end of season 1 episode 17. Every followingchapter will deal with another episode. Lets see where this is heading..._

Ward stepped up in front of the traitor and looked him straight in the eye. He seemed calm and ready to avenge the lives that had been taken by the monster inside the family.

Fitz couldn't wait to see him taking down the monster that was responsible for all that mayhem, the destruction of all that was good and important to Fitz.

He turned to look at the man, seeing him terrified, seeing how he would react to a direct thread.

And Garret looked back at him, had obviously waited to see him turn and sneered the moment Fitz laid eyes on him.

That was the moment he felt something was wrong.

Gunshots rang loudly in the confined space but the cruel sneer on the man's face didn't falter. The scientist felt his stomach churn when the surprised agents sacked down the wall, they had had no time to react. He looked up at Ward just as he turned and shoot Hand without hesitation, without a flicker of emotion in his face. Just then he sat down again after nodding to Garret. Impassively, as if nothing hat happened. Fitz was too shocked to do more than glare.

"Ward?" He mumbled, "how, what?" With a shocked expression he looked back and forth between the man he thought of as a friend who didn't even looked at him and the corpse of Agent Hand. He just couldn't get it his mind just didn't accept it.

A sudden motion next to his face startled him. Garret had gotten up and stood now directly in front of the younger man, gloating down at him.

"What about my offer son? Sounds not that bad now anymore huh?" He opined.

Fitz felt nothing. It was as if a big black hole had opened and swallowed all his emotions but a vague feeling of shock.

The head of HYDRA laughed. "We'll see to that later. Ward!" The other man looked up at him. "See that he can't do any damage, search him for any gadgets he might have and try to use, I don't want anything like the impulse again! Then confine him securely. I don't need any surprises."

Garret was all business now. He watched with only the smallest hint of a smile when Ward got up immediately starting to shuffle though Fitz clothing and extracting a few items from his pockets completely ignoring the discomfort he caused.

Without ever looking his former teammate in the eyes Ward finished his thorough search and bound the young scientist's wrists tightly beneath his back. Then he pushed him back into the seat and buckled him up.

Fitz barely held up against the humiliation of being searched by a former team member. It was so embarrassing. The shock and terror he felt kept him from struggling and he felt ashamed when he sat there, immobilized. But what could he have done? He glared at Ward and felt hatred rising again. How could he! He, Fitz would do anything to stop them! From now on, he would resist with every fiber of his being.

"I will NEVER be like you!" he said to the stern and impassive man who had just crouched down to tie his feet. "Traitor!"

Ward just looked down at his task unmoving. He gave no sign that he had heard but Garret chuckled.

He bowed down to Fitz and smirked when he jumped in his restraints. "No my friend you're quite wrong!" He laughed, "Our friend Ward here has never been a traitor. To say the truth, he's one of the most loyal men you'll ever get to know! He's just never been loyal to you! The sooner you learn from him and do what is best the better."

Seeing the resentment clearly showing in the younger man's face he just laughed.

"You will be useful m'boy! One way or the other, you'll be useful!"

With that he turned and started to chat happily at Warden who hadn't shown much passion after he had shot the entire number of loyal shield Agents on the plane.

Fitz let his head sink back and sighted. He pressed his eyes shut and tried to start thinking, making plans for his escape, for sabotaging his captors, anything but all he could think of was the betrayal he just witnessed.


	3. S1Ep17 Part one, on the hub

There was lots of buzzing and hushing around her but that was not the reason why Agent Simmons was so concerned.

She was concerned because she had to help with a work that was not entirely within her preferred field of expertise. Trying to get the bus back online should be done by Fitz and not her.

A spark ignited itself when she let two blank cables touch and she swore.

"Dammit! Why can't you just… just… be a bit more cooperative! You stupid…

A gentle touch on her shoulder made her startle. Turning around the ripped the whole mechanic she was trying to get back online out of the damaged hull.

Angry with herself and Fitz and the whole situation she looked right into the amused face of Agent Triplett who smiled at her.

I don't really see how anything about our situation is so amusing! I'm a specialist! I should do research and and.. " she sighted and threw away the charred cables, "this is… I'm not fit for this! I need Fitz doing that. It's his line of work not mine."

Triplett still smiled sympathetically. "I don't think that's completely true is it? Maybe it would be better if he was working here with you but you're not incapable are you? What's on your mind?"

Simmons sighed and let the other Agent took the tools out of her hand and replaced her, he immediately started to take out the rest of the grounding wires Jemma had not already ripped out and signaled her to hand him the replacements. While she did so she thought about what he'd said. Yes, Fitz was better at stuff like this than her but she also was good with technologies so just some repairs should not bother her that much.

"I have a bad feeling about Fitz. He should not have left." She simply stated after a while. "It would have been much better working on those technologies here; I do not really understand why Ward had spoken for him and wanted to take him with them."

The other Agent nodded slightly without stopping his work. "We both know why he wanted to go though, don't we?" He mumbled while scratching the isolation from one cable to wire it into the system. She automatically handed him the iso-tape.

"Yes but still, I just have a bad feeling. I wish he were here with us. I wished both where!"

Triplett stepped back from his work and walked over to turn the energy on and test the new wiring.

It hummed for a moment and then it went on smoothly. "I know," he said eventually, "I'd rather have Fitz here right now, we could need all the help we can get! But it's no use to wish what could be, let's get this done. I have a feeling we'll need it soon. Don't worry though. I know they are your friends and you might not be able to not worry at least about Agent Fitz but Ward will keep an eye on him. Let's hope they'll be back soon!"

Jemma sighed again. An old saying says, who sighs too much calls for things to happen.

It didn't take long till stuff was heating up. They had to leave faster than they had liked and barely got the bus in the air in time to avoid Colonel Glenn Talbot.

"Oh Fitz," Simmons thought, "how should you find us again?"


End file.
